Usuario Blog:Taxcy Marsopas1/La Cofradía Anónima - RPG Next Chapter
center|600px Es momento de decir adiós a Next Chapter See You Soon! ---- ¡Saludos a vosotros! A mis fieles esclavos seguidores de todos los reinos a lo largo y ancho de Phandomia. Les escribe su dictador/a embajador/a interwiki, Taxcymus D' Marsopus I, cónsul de la Real Comarca de Phandomia, que a petición de Lord Nofor, vengo aquí a hacer mi labor paga bien el servicio nocturno el Nofor. Es menester mío traerle los chismes de las ubres de Nofor las noticias de nuestros valientes guerreros que se enfrentarán al malvado y sensual Jota, quien ha comenzado a homosepsualizar estas hermosas tierras. No se preocupeis por mí y mis esclavos trabajadores, que la Cofradía Anónima, su revista POP favorita permanecerá en pie hasta la última gota de leshita 7u7 de Nofor que Jota nos homosepsualice. Sin más que decir ¡tengan el honor de leernos! C.10= center|524px Noticias Vaya vaya, me extrañaron? Yo sé que no pero volví de la muerte porque no tenía nada que hacer soos. Esta será la última Cofradía que escribo, porque simplemente ya se termina esta edición RPG Next Chapter, así que, amiguitos y amiguites, a darle con Tokio. En este reto, en palabras mías pero diré que son de Nofor porque me da weba buscar lo que me dijo hace meses aaaaa. Sí, algo serio, peleamos con bolas de nieve, luego jugamos, roleamos (como siempre) y al final alguien fue eliminado, lamentamos su eliminación pero como dicen, lo que Diosito quiera se hace, F. NOTA: SI ALGUIEN DE LA AUDIENCIA AQUÍ ESTA CASADO CON DIOS POR FAVOR RECEN PORQUE TERMINARE EN EL INFIERNO. Seguro ya me tiene un círculo para mí exclusivamente. Como siempre, nuestros fotógrafos chulos, preciosos tomaron algunas fotos de los inéditos momentos vividos en este cap. Vamos a ver que tal las fotos. Comenzamos el reto bastante normal (a quien engaño, nada de esto es normal). Hasta que Kari y Luiggi comenzaron a tragarse mutuamente (joder pudo mas el hambre que el amor). center|500px Para comenzar con la masacre competencia, nuestros concursantes tuvieron que tomar algunas bolas de nieve. Sin duda el más feliz fue Fid, no me creería si se los dijera, así que mejor les muestro esa emoción vivida por él. center|500px ALEK MALDITO POR QUE NO NEGOCIASTE CON FID?! SEGURO TU ERES QUIEN QUIERE VERLO FUERA DE LA COMPETENCIA!!! LOKOOO center|500px Lanzar una botella de vodka le quitaba puntos a los Tigres, aquí un hack presentando por Roonaldo. center|500px MUJER VETE A LA PERDISIOOOOOON, Este era el tipo de frases que se leían constantemente cuando los concursantes se mataban entre ellos. center|500px Atención, INTERRUMPIMOS ESTE PROGRAMA, VOLVEMOS DESPUES DE UNA PAUSA. center|500px center|500px Mientras tanto en la pausa, logramos captar unos gritos de....pasión, eran gemidos...OMG GEMIDOS DE KARI ._______. DALE CON TODO TIGRE RAWR! center|500px center|500px Pero la sociedad NI SE INMUTA. center|500px Luigggi le estaba dando con sus bolas de nieve a Kari, auch. En fin, ahorita volvemos con Kari y los concursantes, mientras tanto, hoy en su sección favorita de "Chistes a la Colorado", veamos que chiste nos cuenta Colo en esta ocasión. center|500px center|500px *ba dum tss* Bruh HJAJKKJAAKSJKAJSKJJKSJKSJKSJKSKJSKJAJKSAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Que gracioso Colo la verdad te mamaste bro �������� En fin, volvemos a nuestra programación habitual. Regresando con Kari, bueno ella quedó embarazada, pero tranquilos, ya estamos en proceso de matar a Kari y sacar a los bebés. En fin, Made y Fiore otra vez sacaron a relucir su amor lésbico. Fid educadamente les pidió que por favor prosiguiera con su acto de demostración de amor de pareja, puesto que tenía la necesidad de efectuar un...uh...acto sexual íntimo unipersonal. center|500px Llegamos al final de la pelea de bolas de nieves!!! No recuerdo bien que pasó pero ALEK GANO AFORTUNADAMENTE. Al menos ganó un item legendario. center|500px Y Fid le ofreció de sus servicios privados. center|500px Sí Colo, redactamos Cofradía esta semana, ya no llores por favor.. center|500px Ahora vamos con los resultados: *Alek ganó algo quien halle muerto nadie lo recuerda y no nos importa. Fin. Estimada audiencia, con esto cierro la Cofradía Anónima - RPG Next Chapter, o como mejor le llamamos a este compendio de 10 ediciones, la Edición Next Chapter. Lamentablemente la CA no está en condiciones de seguir, por lo que doy por cerrada esta edición. Muchas gracias a todos los fieles que nos siguieron desde el inicio, pero todo lo malo que parece bueno, tiene un fin. Hasta la próxima, amigos! ¿Qué les pareció este décimo episodio? Sin comentarios Fid encontraste tus bolas Inserte gemidos de Kari ALEK GANO ALGO QUE?! Porque soy el más perrón de aquí ¿Qué te pareció este décimo cap? Sin comentarios Ni recordaba esto XD ._.XD Brutal Ay wey Pausa pal aseo ¿Qué te gustaría ver el próximo cap? Nada Algo mas ACTUALIZADO Luiggi succionando a Kari Alek en segundo Fileh sho te amo WIFI POR DIOS LLEVO MESES ESPERANDO Y SIGUE SIN HABER WIFI ¿Qué opinas de esta edición de Cofradía Anónima? Han pasado 80 años... La Cobardía Anónima XD En verdad la extrañaba OMG TODAVÍA EXISTE Sigue vive la Cofradía? ¿A qué hora las demás Cofradías faltantes? |-| C.9= center|524px Noticias Oh si beibi volvemos tras 2 semanas de vacaciones bien pagadas (Nofor tuvo que vender su cuerpo a más no poder para pagarle las vacaciones al equipo de Cofradía). Finalmente la espera ha terminado y otra vez más, ahora un 29 de septiembre (casi al finalizar el mes) competimos para poder subir montañas!!!! sin embargo esto no es todo, Nofor se sentía mal por lo que No-Jota tuvo que dirigir el camp hoy, además tuvimos la ausencia de Ponchi y en su lugar mandaron a su sirviente Marcanos; según testigos de Jehová, Marcos fue sacado del Museo Nacional de Historia, pero fue confundido con polvo (ya está riquito déjenlo) así que lo barrieron por error, informes dicen que tuvieron que operarle la cara y ahora es lo que es ahora, un fósil único y detergente. Como dije, Nofor estaba mal después de tantos juegos de espadas con Jota, así que para esta ocasión, recurrimos a Jota para decirnos la sinopsis del camp, veamos qué nos tiene preparado. Bueno al parecer para ir a la otra mitad de la isla debemos atravesar la zona montañosa. El problema estaba en que había zonas muy empinadas como para ir andando (Es como ai alguien no quisiera que pasaran, no crees~?) y rodearlas es mucho tiempo, por lo que lo mejor sería jugar en equipo y subieran unos sobre otros para alcanzar lugares más difíciles. Era tan divertido que incluso me puse a cantar de la alegría, aunque bueeeh no fue buena idea porque hubo una avalancha. Por suerte nadie murió.... Creo El reto nadie en este planeta lo comprendió, algunos creen que gracias a este reto el mismísimo Albert Einstein mejor desertó de participar en RPG. Como saben tenemos fotógrafos profesionales encargados de tomar fotototos para pasarlas aquí en CA, estas son las inéditas fotos que vamos a revelar al respecto de lo ocurrido. Apenas inicia el camp Fiore llega como estrella, tanto que le tomamos fotos como toda super star que es. center|500px Por otro lado Nofor tmb entra como super star. center|500px Y luego Matrixx... center|500px Y bueno Flutter tú no XD center|500px Pero apenas llega Fiore comienza a darnos un olor a obo rosas, era Made cuya cosa inferior de conejo se le prendía como un motor de ferrari, así run run, y ya saben, en el amor, en la guerra y en este camp, todo se mea. center|500px Sin embargo ver a Fiore no le bastó a Made porque de pronto se puso tristona (le dio un bajón, F) y bueno, inmediatamente tuvimos que llamar a Fiore porque el asunto se estaba poniendo feo. center|500px El asunto se ponía interesante...esto va para largo. center|500px Consultamos a un científico respecto a lo que estaba pasando entre Fiore y Made, rápido le avisó a la población de algo terrible que se acercaba o.o" por favor amigos tomen sus precauciones. center|500px Luego descubrimos la verdadera identidad de Matrixx, según testigos este comenzó a bailar de forma incomprensible. center|500px LAS TORTUGAS SON AMIGAS NO COMIDA!!!!! center|500px Nofor estaba tan triste que tuvimos que adelantar la hora sad a mucho antes de saber quien sería el equipo perdedor.Oh Nofor no me digas que te vas. center|500px Que suerte que no le tiraron miados. center|500px Bueno, parece que le hecho de tener a Nofor sad puso a todos de mejor estado, tanto que Nute y Fid hicieron sus cositas y ahora hasta nietos ya van a tener. (deberían esterilizar lagartijas) center|500px Y después de una larga espera FINALMENTE COMENZÓ EL CAMP!!!! (Todo lo anterior fue una espera de como 2 décadas y media) ESTO ES APENAS EL COMIENZO AJAJAJAJA center|500px center|500px Hay cosas que siguen sin tener sentido. center|500px El reto consistía en hacer unas torres (tipo jenga pero como m*rd* es posible eso en un chat virtual? que weas Nofor? Afortunadamente entendimos mejor el reto gracias a las traducciones de Colo. center|500px Y ún así había formas de explicarlo MAS FÁCIL. center|500px Los usuarios estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para ganar, pero creo que Kari se pasó. La verdad no puedo creer que Kari comenzará con sus marranadas o.o o sea de por sí es medio puerca (oink) pero no esperaba que se prendiera como el Nofor. Aquí podemos ver mejor el suceso. center|500px Y luego Luiggi en un acto salvaje, se avalanzó sobre Kari (ve por ella, tigre!). center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px Wow en serio no puedo creer que Luiggi tuviera tanto guardado allá dentro. Sin embargo Kari dijo palabras bastantes PER-TUR-BA-DO-RAS que sé que te van a encantar. center|500px OMG KARI QUE SUCIA ERES! (DUCHATE POR FAVOR OTAKU!) center|500px El ejemplo de Luiggi y de Kari fue suficiente para que Nofor cambiara el asunto a una temática más "íntima". center|500px center|500px La verdad, la pura verdad. center|500px En serio, 9 ediciones después y aparecen los haters ya. center|500px La audiencia comenzó a despertar, SE LE CAYO SU TEATRITO A TAXCY!!! center|500px Llegó el momento de entregar los resultados. Lamento informar que a nadie le importar los otros 2 equipos, nos centraremos mejor en el lugar que obtuvo Alek & The Turtles XDDDDDD AJAJAJAAJAJAJ SEGUNDO LUGAR OTRA VEZ JAJAJAJAJA center|500px En serio solo tengo una frase para esto: "Difícil de creer". center|500px center|500px Vaya ya teníamos hambre y literalmente no tuvimos que hacer nada para conseguirlo. center|500px Finalmente subimos. center|500px La verdad que feo que digan eso de Fiore T~T center|500px Pero, no hay nada peor que estar aquí, o sí? Archivo:Los tigres.png EN SERIO ESTE COMENTARIO SINTETIZA TODO!! CON ESTO REALMENTE CONCLUIMOS EL CAMP!!! DENLE UN NOBEL A ESTE CHICO center|500px Bueno no importa nada en esta vida, el final de todo es el mismo, colorín colorado, esta basura se ha acabado. center|500px ¿Qué les pareció este noveno episodio? Luiggi hazme tus cositas ay ay Voto esta encuesta porque no votarla es de mar1koz Kari dúchate XD Hmmmmmm ALEK EN SEGUNDO JAJAJA F ileh EL SENSACIONALSITA Ok la verdad no tenemos memes para mostrar porque tenemos poco presupuesto y tenemos mucho que atender, sin embargo nuestro misterioso conejo nos ha dado unas cortesías interesantes sobre sucesos olvidados pero que vamos a rescatar. El apodo a esta sección será "El Sensacionalsita" (¿Qué demonios es un sensacionalsita?). center|500px center|500px ¿Qué misterio "sensacionalista" te gustó más? Relación tóxica Kai x Taxcy Noviazgos a la Jota Entrevista a Aleksai Nos gusta hacer entrevistas y lo saben, es por eso que esta ocasión les traemos una entrevista no con el rey del creepypasta sino con su majestad el duque del segundo lugar (no puedes ser rey porque no eres el primero XD, eres el segundo en la lista JAJAJAJ chiste nerd ._.). *'Cofradía Anónima (CA):' ¿Puedes presentarte a la audiencia? *'Aleksai (A):' Hola, soy Aleksai Sagir-Lazzuli, más conocido como Alek2ai, Aleksai S(egundo)agir-L(ugar)azzuli. Soy un miembro de las Orden de la Tortuga uwu *'CA:' Muy bien Alek, dinos ¿Qué te ha parecido esta competencia? *'A:' Me divierte, si no fuera por el hecho de que cada dos (2) por tres mi equipo queda en el segundo lugar, es una historia muy conmovedora, desde hace 3 años que quedo segundo en todo. *'CA:' ¿Crees que logremos salvar a Phandomia? *'A:' La verdad no creo, todos estamos condenados y no tenemos escapatoria :v un papulince seguro jota nos va a agarrar uno a uno y va esnifar nuestros huesos molidos. *'CA:'¿Que opinas de Cofradía Anónima? *'A:' Me levanto cada mañana y mientras espío a Taxcy mientras se baña le saco las notas para leerlo lo antes posible, es el pan de cada día y me hace olvidar la desgracia que es mi vida después de tantos segundos (2) lugares. Gracias Alek por concedernos la entrevista. ¿Te ha gustado la entrevista? Sí No Uy un papulince :v "Que no soy segundo lugar" - El Segundo Lugar O.o" Encuestas ¿Qué te pareció este décimo cap? Sobre ella, tigre! Peor que los tigres no puede ser Le tiraron caca XDD Cuidado que a esta hora lamen patas JAJAJA ALEK EN SEGUNDO Camp sepzu4l hmmmm ¿Qué te gustaría ver el próximo cap? Matrixx sobre Manuela Luiggi sobre Kari Kari profanando a Luiggi Otra Cofradía OMG Fiorelandia oliendo rico ESTOY EN LAS ALTURAS Y NO HAY WIFI AAA ¿Quiénes crees que sean los próximos en perder? Los Testículos del Dragon Bol Los Chupadores del Fénix La OrG1a de la Tortuga ¿Qué opinas de esta edición de Cofradía Anónima? LA ESPERE POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y EN SERIO LA DISFRUTE <3 OMG NO PUEDO CREER QUE AUN EXISTE! Mejor que nunca! Excelente vi a Alek en segundo Mal, no vi a Nofor bailando macarena ¿A qué hora la otra Cofradía faltante? |-| C.8= center|524px Noticias AAAAA MEO PICHULINAAAAA - Nofor 2019. VIVA MÉXICO Y CENTROAMÉRICA GENTE!!!! ES DIA DE ASUETO LA COFRADÍA ANÓNIMA NO TRABAJA WOOOOHOOOO, A q, no claro que no si trabajamos aquí xq luego no hay plata pa' pagar las chelitas. Este domingo 15 de septiembre, fecha patria para los mexicanos y centroamericanos pudimos vivir un viva México con amlord otra aventura más en Danny Phantomdomia. No estoy con ganas de escribir porque Carlos Name perdió a Risopus :( y eso me pone muy pero muy sad, pero me alegra saber que alguien le dio con un consolador a Nofor y eso me prende :)))) en fin, la competencia de hoy tuvo MUCHOS giros inesperados, así que veamos que dice Nofor al respecto. En el episodio de hoy los buenos piratas violadores nos dieron un pequeño bote para que todos lográramos seguir nuestra aventura, pero desafortunadamente este fue destruido por un violador aún más grande: un kraken gigante. Tuvimos que distraerlo vistiendo animalitos inocentes que sucumbieron ante sus suculentas tentáculos y al final los Fénix se alzaron con la victoria y los Tigres tuvieron que sacrificar a Potato para que fuese violado eternamente por el kraken. Vi que los Tigres eran unos puto inútiles así que los separé y bueno ahora cada equipo tiene nuevos integrantes. uwu Conque alentando al maltrato animal, eh? Me recuerdas a Amlord y a Risopus en tiempos de hambre, Nofor. Como saben, tenemos fotografOOs nivel profesional que se encargan de conseguir las imágenes 100% reales no fake para nuestra revista, y hemos conseguido contenidos bastante empaladores. Así que, es momento de comenzar con el recuento mediante lo rescatado. Fue la primera vez que Cofradía no llegó temprano o.o la gente estaba realmente preocupada, hasta el nivel de que expertos trataron de definir los motivos de ausencia de Taxcy, director/a de la Cofradía. center|500px Y finalmente Taxcy llegó, sus fans comenzaron a gritar la emoción! center|500px Jaja, adoro los finales felices, se cansela esto. center|500px Mientras tanto, el hecho de saber que se canseló la publicación del lunes, la sociedad culminó en pánico TOTAL. Podemos ver evidencias claras de que ni el apocalipsis es capaz de causar tanto revuelo. center|500px center|500px Por un momento la economía de Memezuela se tambaleó; muchos indigentes comenzaron a preocuparse realmente. center|500px Pero al mal tiempo, hay que darle buen cara. Logramos reunir a varios indigentes para tomarnos de la mano y comenzar a rezar (que esperaban, COCHINADAS?! ENFERMOOOS!!! coger vaganbundos, es algo que no entenderías (diría el Fid)). Que momento tan bello, no habíamos visto esto desde la presencia de Moon que solo vino para ganar esta v*rg*. center|500px center|500px NO FLUTTER CÁLLATE MEJOR!!! center|500px Ay Fluter tenías que juparle el anus a Fiore!!!! no al molusco de Nofor. Y bueno, el reto consistía en salvar sus anus de un calmar pulpo gigante alias el Kraken, puesto que según dice la leyenda, la llorona y el kraken hacen el dily dily cuando ven concursantes en una balsa. Para poder sobrevivir al dily dily tenían que sacrificar animalitos (que la vdd quien sabe de donde los sacaron, digo la balsa no era muy grande pero...o sea ya verán de que hablo) vestidos de travestis (Y TODOS ME MIRAN, ME MIRAN, ME MIRAN!!!) porque ya saben, un trapito hace la diferencia. Parecía perfecto este reto si no fuera que los Tigres tenían -2 de ventaja (muy mal, Zukaritas ya no es el mejor cereal). Además saber este dato excitó a Kari y a Matrixx (o.o+). center|500px center|500px Mientras los concursantes se preparaban para vestir a sus animalitos del bosque y gatas montes, la cocina marina abrió su excelencia culinaria para llenar las barrigas hambrientas de los concursantes, el menú era digno de reyes, tanto que pensamos invitar a la Reina de Inglaterra, al Papa Pancho y a Bee-cente Fernandez a este collab!!!! center|500px Debemos admitirlo, este reto me recordó al Kinder, tan al kinder me recordó que hasta Nofor se puso a chillar. center|500px Mientras desayunaban, los concursantes mantenían una convivencia sana. Que agradables sujetos. center|500px SABÍAN QUE NOFOR LE GUSTA EXCITAR CON PNGS DE ANIMALITOS!? O.O VEAN ESTAS PRUEBAS IRREFUTABLES DE QUE NOFOR ESTA MAL DE LA CABEZA (del cerebro no, según testificó el doctor, el pack de beibi kgadito kga de vdd de marca Hasbro decía que "cerebro se vende por separado", lamentablemente no leyeron las letritas y bueno, no aceptaron devoluciones en Walmart). center|500px center|500px center|500px Pero realmente los verdaderos animales en esta historia son los que expulsaron a Spaicy (Tortugas les hablamos a ustedes, por favor pasen a caja 5). center|500px Aaaaah ahora sí pasamos a una sección importante. Este reto totalmente asqueroso causó la muerte de muchos animalitos traps inocentes por lo que Cofradía Anónima quiere rendirle homenaje y recordarlos. Never 4guetti. F Después de este hermoso obituario, proseguimos con la programación habitual. Jota efectuó la maniobra insultos subliminales, afortunadamente yo hablo esperanto y pude traducir sus malvados conjuros. center|500px También tuvimos la aparición uno unos otakus, pero les avisamos que el olor a obo se debía a Nofor y que la convención estaba en la isla vecina, así que simplemente se retiraron. center|300px Mientras morían animales, algunos amigos íntimos de Spaicy recordaban la causa de su muerte. center|500px Por otro lado descubrimos los principios éticos del kraken. Que ocurrente es la gente sin wea, vdd Colo? center|500px Además vimos una panda colegiala!!! OMG estaba tan sensual, pero debimos censurar sus desnudos por cuestiones de principios del kraken. center|300px De pronto Colo se tapó los ojos y no pudo a ver a Roo o.o fue un momento realmente muy perturbador, digno de un video de Dross. center|500px Y finalmente, tras estos sacrificios Taxánicos, fue momento de definir al perdedor. Según Nostredamus, uno de sus párrafos explicaba de la inminente derrota de los Tigres. Quien diría que el anciano ese tendría tanta razón. Efectivamente, Zukaritas no es el mejor cereal, y su sabor riquiiiisimo no les aseguró estar en ni en los tianguis. Era momento de elegir a alguien a expulsar, pero antes de decir a quien sacrificarán, recordemos a quienes cayeron anteriormente. center|500px Y Potato murió. center|500px Después de efectuar la sacrificasión de Potato, requerimos la opinión de Yubarta respecto a este comentario. center|500px Pensábamos que tras lo anterior el camp iba a acabar pero OH SORPRESA UN PAR DE BORRACHOS PENSARON QUE ERA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ORO PARA DECLARARSE. Lo que pasó fue que los Zukaritas ahora que literalmente eran solo 4 miembros, estarían técnicamente en desventaja, así que los Tigres aprovecharon la ocasión para efectuar unas cuantas compras aptas para la circunstancia. Debido a esto, 2 zukaritas se declararon mutuamente su amor incondicional (si claro, tuviste todos unos 8 episodios atrás para hacer tus cochinadas y hasta ahorita se te ocurre). En fin, capturamos este momento con una soga y ahora se los presentamos en taquilla. center|500px Lánzate por ella, tigre!!! GRRRRRR center|500px TE BESASTE CON LA L1S14DA!!!!!!!!! center|500px Sin embargo esto no impidió que la leche relación amorosa corriera. center|500px center|500px No se nos permitió protestar, literalmente los tigres se pusieron en celo. center|500px Y las cuestiones amorosas no pueden estar completas sin la intervención de la ciencia. Roo como buen 100tifiko que es vino a recordarnos las probabilidades de los posibles sucesos futuros o.o. center|500px Mientras tanto, al fondo, se alcanza a divisar a una criatura la cual no fue seleccionada en ningún equipo. center|500px center|500px Al final, después de todo este melodrama pudimos largarnos de una buena vez. Llegamos a un lugar tan lejano que podíamos oír a larga distancia internacional (sin plan Telcel!!!) los gemidos de Potato. center|500px Y aprovechando el 2x1, Taxcy iba a confesarlo a Fiore. center|500px era para FIORE el mensaje pero esto no quita el hecho de que Kari se le prendió la vela!!!! Ay Kari ya date por bien servida con uno, no quieras tener toda tu banda. 'Che Kari egoísta, comparte, QUIERES?! No todos están tan cuties como tú -_-. center|500px Finalmente, FUE REBELADO EL SECRETO!!! center|500px FUE TAN IMPACTANTE EL MOMENTO, QUE HUBO MUCHAS REACCIONES!!! center|500px El poder de la amistad de Mai Lidol Poni se hizo presente (Nofor deja de ver esas cosas, te me vas a poner ladybug). center|500px Era de esperarse que tras esto hubiera una reacción en cadena, ahora de pronto todos tienen la chucha prendida (que ocurrente la gente sin pn, vdd Colo?). center|500px Si claro, tienen que confesarse cuando Taxcy y Luiggi lo hacen, se nota que no son creativos, deberían comprarse una buena dosis de imaginación de Walmart. En fin, a continuación, consejos que salvan vidas, gracias a Dr. Colónrado por la información. center|500px Y para cerrar con broche de oro, tenemos una CONFESIÓN PUBLICA DE LUIGGI A KARI!!! OMGGGGGG Verán, este caballero se comunicó con nosotros en privado para decirle cosas bonitas a Kari (Ola me llaman Romeo, me meo). El Luiggi dijo que una aventura es más divertida si huele a pelos (ya tu sabe Kari). Para no hacerles más al cuento, ahora pasamos las imágenes privaditas (tápense los ojos que esto se va a poner hot). center|500px center|500px En serio que romántico, Kari deberías sentirte afortunada de que Luiggi tomara mucho esa noche y terminara creyendo que eres su prometida; por otro lado a mi no me mientes Luiggi, yo sé que quieres probarle los chinos a Kari (Hmmmm chinos). Y mientras tanto para todos los demás solteros, solteras e infieles de Badabun, arriba la esperanza, abuelitas!. Ahora, los resultados finales proveídos por su host menos favorito: Nofor!!! *Primer lugar: los Fénixes, demasiado veloces y con buenos disfraces para sus animales. No olvidaremos la máscara de Spaicy con (censurado por la RGB). *Segundo lugar: las Tortugas (Qué es un Alek?), las cuales por poco y quedan terceras pero hubo un tecnicismo. Eran más o menos rápidos pero muchas veces tuvieron errores. *Tercer lugar: los Dragones que por poco ganan de no haber sido por un tecnicismo. Lo empezaron haciendo bien pero se aflojeraron un poco. Oh well. Me gustó mucho el desempeño de estos anyway, siento que cada uno aportó a su manera. *Cuarto lugar: los Tigres lmao, bueno se comprende porque los violaron pero aún así eran super lentos a la hora de pasar sus animales. Creo que igual habrían perdido sin desventaja rip. DATO ULTRA MEGA CURIOSO: Este fue el último reto de los Tigres como Tigres, ahora digi-evolucionan a dragones, fenix y tortuga. Un cap lleno de aventuras antes del viva méxico, sin duda este cap es memorable por incluir el final de los Tigres y el inicio de un romance oficial. Ahora mi querido lector con olor a patas¿Qué opinas de este epi? ¿Qué les pareció este octavo episodio? Lánzate sobre ella, tigre GRRRR :D jaja q fracasados Tomen agua NOFOR ES EL ANIMAL JAJAJA F por Potato Noticias Jaja así es! No hay memes ni entrevista (les debo ambas) debido al asueto, a que parte de los memes planearon se integraron como frases que enlazan a videos y también porque la gente ya quiere ver esto y hay presión aaaaa. (Tmb quiero dormir!) ¿Qué te pareció este noveno cap? jaja q fracasados OMG Luiggi x Kari es canon! F por Potato Zukaritas ya no es mejor cereal Nute creas Hmm tostadas con patas ¿Qué te gustaría ver el próximo cap? Potato Los Zukaritas Tostadas con patas (riko) Luiggi y Kari teniendo hijitos Fiore trabajando CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECIR QUE QUIERO WIFI!? ¿Quiénes crees que sean los próximos en perder? Los Testículos del Dragon Bol Los Chupadores del Fénix La OrG1a de la Tortuga ¿Qué opinas de esta edición de Cofradía Anónima? HOLA COFRADIA Esperé 3 días para leer esta babosada y sigo siendo tu fan Mejor que antes Mal, no vi a Nofor haciendo tuerk Jajajaja rip tigres ¿A qué hora los memes de la Cofradía? |-| C.7= center|524px Noticias YA SE LE CAYÓ SU TEATRITO AL CHARIZARD!!!!!! Les ha hablado Dross y les desea buenas noches. Ah que? Nah no se crean. Les habla Taxcy, su reporter@ sin género (PELEA DE SIN GÉNEROS!!!) favorite (todes nosotres) con las noticias más importantes de Phandomia. En este pasado 8 de septiembre se llevó a cabo la p4da más grande el evento semanal de los concursantes que planean salvar Phandomia, solo para terminar atrapados en un barco pirata (Playmobil) y tener que hacer equipo con sus rivales (claro, porque hacer equipos con otros equipos fomenta la amistad) para poder salvarse, tipo cazadores y venados (QUE DE HECHO ASÍ SE LLAMABA EL RETO DAAAAAH) con la diferencia de que sus 4nos estaban en riesgo. Al final de este evento (el cual podemos catalogar como reto "mediocre" pero decente por el hecho de estar inspirado en lo que han hecho otras generaciones) expulsaron a Spaicy (sero moneda!!!) y a Charizard, solo para revelarse que Chari ERA PARTE DE LA MAFIA DEL PODER!!!!!! YA SE LE CAYÓ SU TEATRITO AL CHARIZARD!!!!! No se dejen impactar, veamos que nos dice el host (Nofor) respecto al reto. En el episodio de hoy los chicos fueron secuestrados por el Pirata Laureano luego de intentar usar su barco para zarpar por los mares de Phandomia. Fueron forzados a cazarse entre ellos por diversión del pirata y su tripulación, siendo divididos en dos: Dragones-Fénix y Tigres-Tortugas. Debían esconderse en Wikis con un cazador de cada agrupación y bueno, al final los Dragones-Fénix ganaron. Los piratas nos dijeron que podíamos irnos si dejábamos dos esclavos sexuales y bueno, las Tortugas decidieron dejar a Spaicy y los Tigres a Chari. Una tragedia. Parece que todo irá bien en nuestro viaje por el mar, ¿cierto? uwu A pesar del secuestro, nuestros fotógrafos profesionales lograron abordar como polizones el barco y tomamos fotos inéditas acerca de lo acontecido en el evento, recomendamos discreción. Derechos de Autor Reservados a Cofradía Anónima 2019 bajo la licencia de conducir de Nofor (conduce burros el vato todo meco vdd yes or no rase). Cualquier intento de robo será penalizado bajo tribunales del estado de Mamafornia bajo los regimientos de la ONU, la UNICEF y la PDF. Si leíste todo esto quiero decirte que te amo y mereces lo mejor de la vida pero si seguiste leyendo esto quiero decirte que estás bien porque luego RIP yo como el Nofor (la vdd, la pura vdd). Algunos concursantes tras el secuestro comenzaron a tener alucinaciones, según testigos, dijo que no veía monedas en su futuro o.o center|500px SE LE CAYÓ SU TEATRITO AL CHARIZARD!!! AL IGUAL QUE SU WIKUNCULOS REIS XDDD center|500px center|500px Algunos concursantes comenzaron a tener otro tipo de alucinaciones...un poco más etzitantes. center|500px Y otros simplemente ya estaban alucinados desde antes de ser secuestrados que en su lugar llegaron a un nivel de éxtasis superior al resto. center|500px Tras el secuestro, los host No-J y Huebot (mejor conocidos como Jota y Nofor) dieron las instrucciones del reto. La emoción se hizo saber al momento!!! center|500px center|500px La negación es el primer paso. center|500px center|500px Y la aceptación el segundo, aunque tenga que pasar mucho tiempo. center|500px Y bueno, brevemente eso fue lo que pasó (como dije esto es demasiado mediocre no hubo mucha acción en todo el reto). Durante todo el reto vemos a Nofor y Jota decir incoherencias como las siguientes: *TAL PERSONA ESTA EN UN WIKI DONDE HAY PERROS Y GATOS QUE SE M4STURB4N PERO NO SE LLAMA "PERROS GY GATOS QUE SE M4STURB4N WIKI". (Oh que genios!!!) *TAL PERSONA ESTA EN UN WIKI DE UN VIDEOJUEGO POPULAR PERO NO ES FORTNITE, NI MINECRAFT, NI LOL. (juego popular idioma Nofor & Jota = TOBOGANES WIKI) *TAL PERSONA ESTA EN UN WIKI FANON DE MUJERES MAGICAS (No manches ya ese era el colmo de referencias). Según el IMSS, Instituto Mental Sobre Sorras, hay una explicación lógica y científica para este tipo de incoherencias, según APA (Asociación de Ptoz Anónimos) esto es conocido como "Síndrome del Host" que según la 100cia llega un punto de éxtasis íntimo entre 2 hosts que llegan a homolgarse psicológicamente a punto de equilibrio perfecto y de un sentimiento inquebrantable de "ser uno mismo", por lo tanto se cataloga que el retraso es contagioso y debe evitarse respirar frente a gente que padezca de esto. Dejando a un lado las cuestiones 100tifikas, es probable que estén interesados en saber en qué wiki se escondió cada usuario. Gracias a nuestros contactos anónimos pudimos saber más o menos los wikis de los usuarios, así que para chismear un poco, les publicamos la lista más una crítica de un/a expert@ (yo porque ps no manches me la vivo en Wikia XDDD) en cuanto a escondite de wikis se trata. Después de una media hora muy aburrida y un desempate después, los Tigres-Tortugas perdieron, quedando los Dragones-Felixes como los campeones de este reto. Los T.T. tuvieron que votar por quien eliminar, y tristemente, Spaicy se fue (RIP sinco moneda) y Chari. Las cosas parecían calmadas (todo el rato fue tranquilo) cuando de pronto... SE LE CAYÓ SU TEATRITO AL CHARIZARD!!!!! TODO ESTO ERA UN COMPLOT!!! Gracias a un anónimo que públicamente dijo la verdad. Tenemos aquí fotos del suceso. center|500px Además nos contactamos con un aliado de ultra-confianza de Chari quien nos reveló más detalles: Chari tenía contactos con otros equipos, con el plan de crear un grupo en el que pueda darse un equipo que le de permanencia en este juego mortal. Chari contaba con un aliado que puede manipular votos externos, además fue aquel que hizo un complot en contra de Lance y contra Taxcy. Potato y Luiggi eran sus siguientes objetivos, además uno de los Dragones es aliado de Chari. Estos fueron los pocos (pero muy valiosos) datos que pudieron proporcionarnos respecto al complot de Charizard. Todos corríamos peligro ante tal bestia, incluso ESTE PODRÍAS HABER SIDO TU SI CAÍAS COMO SU OBJETIVO!!! center|400px Afortunadamente ha caído él y su mafia del poder. SE LE CAYÓ SU TEATRITO AL CHARIZARD!!!!! BIBIMOS EN UNA SOCIEDAD!!! Mientras descubríamos la verdad de Chari, Spaicy era despedido con los honores de guerra. center|500px Mientras tanto, Roo quien está adentrado en esos asuntos 100tifikos, nos comenzó a explicar la razón de todos estos sucesos tan raramente coincidenciales. center|500px center|500px Pónganse atentos esto se ve muy mal. De paso, para finalizar con nuestro CSI Miami, SE LE CAYÓ SU TEATRITO A NUTE!!!! Descubrimos que ella orquestó la expulsión de Lance todo este tiempo. Tenemos datos que comprueban esto. center|500px Además, le volvimos a preguntar si lo que decía era cierto, y ella nos dijo No mentira, por lo tanto significa que Sí verdad. OMGGGGGG center|500px SE LE CAYÓ SU TEATRITO A CHARIZARD & A NUTE!!! Estaban al 2x1. Y después de todo esto, finalizamos nuestro recuento, Chari y Spaicy murieron, se les cayó su teatrito a Nute y a Chari y Alek quedó en segundo. Y ahora es tu turno de opinar ¿Qué opinas de este epi? ¿Qué les pareció este séptimo episodio? SE LE CAYÓ SU TEATRITO A CHARIZARD & A NUTE!!! Sero Moneda :( F Sabes? el chiste de Alek en segundo ya no da risa La Vaca XD es contagiosa ahora :( Wea Obituario a Spaicy: Rest In Pepperoni Tus sinco moneda jamás serán olvidadas. center|500px center|500px ¿Cuánto debe costar el funeral de Spaicy? Seis moneda Sinco moneda Sero moneda Encuestas ¿Qué te pareció este octavo cap? Caca y popo no te vayassSssss La Vaca XD Sero moneda ._. YA SE LE CAYÓ SU TEATRITO AL CHARIZARD!!!!! ¿Qué te gustaría ver el próximo cap? Chari (no kiasco we) Spaicy caca en tu boca mmm Nofor haciendo tuerk Sinco moneda!!! WIFI POR FAVOR ME MUERO!!!! ¿Quiénes crees que sean los próximos en perder? La Tribu del Zucaritas Los Testículos del Dragon Bol Los Chupadores del Fénix La OrG1a de la Tortuga ¿Qué opinas de esta edición de Cofradía Anónima? Bésame las tetas y fírmamelas Dame mi Cofradía! e.e SE ME OLVIDO LA COFRADÍA me comí un asado Taxcy dame la Cofradía!!! ¿A qué hora Dora la Exploradora? |-| C.6= center|524px Noticias Chales Chales Chales!!! Una vez más, aquí en Discovery Kids Cofradía Anónima, sus noticias favoritas acerca del campamento de Phandomia. El pasado 1 de septiembre pudimos tener un SEPTIEMBRE SIN NOFOR WOOO (q wen serbisio la vdd). Como sabrán septiembre es el mes anti-fap, por lo tanto desde CA los invitamos a no hacerse faps (clap clap clap). Y bien, retroalimentando, nuestros concursantes comenzaron este mes con un reto semanal en la playa (vamos a la playa ♫) que constaba de hacer 3 cacas dibujines pirujines de lo que hacían en la playa (OH MADA****) y bueno, en resumen es eso. Habitualmente el siguiente párrafo lo redacta el host o sea, Jota tú no eeeeh pero como el host se enfermó (IMSS confirma no tener vacunas anti-pajas cósmicas) pues No-Jota (alias JX2) tuvo que ser el entrevistado, y en palabras de él, el camp fue de esta manera. Oh hoy me toca a mí~? Bueno siempre vi al huevot explotar a los pobres chicos y los obligó a enfrentarse a LA P*TA REINA DE LAS HADAS. Así que me dije "No-J, ¿por qué no les das unas vacaciones?" Así que repartí bañadores y les hice pasar un día descansando en la playa totalmente gratis. Una pena que el huevo idiota se olvidara que no sabe nadar y se ahogara. Aunque bueno, fue bonito mientras duró~ HMMMMM se ve convincente para mí lo ocurrido. En fin, como saben, para mejorar la experiencias proveemos de condones fotos inéditas tomadas por nuestros fotógrafos profesionales egresados de la Universidad Autónoma de Phandomia. Además, cabe destacar que Cofradía Anónima está aprobada por organismos interdimensionales como la ONU, la OMS, la FEPADE, la KGB, la PNG y la PDF. Ni siquiera había comenzado el camp cuando los concursantes ya se habían prendido, podemos ver que hasta el host Nofor, aunque enfermo mental, podía prender la cosa. center|500px Parece que los concursantes han notado nuestras cámaras C-kretas y bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando los misterios SON RESUELTOS. center|500px Bueno, en la playa hay cosas un poco perturbadoras, como PAYASOS!! y digamos que no había mucha comida para alimentar a las masas, por lo que para el desayuno se tomaron medidas alimenticias muy eficaces. center|500px El reto seguía sin comenzar y era tanta la emoción de la playa que algunos concursantes no se pudieron resistir. center|500px Mientras esperaban los concursantes para el reto, algunos optaron por ponerse bloqueador solar, ya saben, para no ponerse más prietos de lo que ya están (NO DIJE NADA MALO XFA NO ME DENUNCIEN AAAAAA). center|500px -Leer con acento españolete- Oh jodersh! pero que ocurrente la gente sin wea!! center|500px Mientras tanto, tenemos unas capturas interesantes acerca de un ship confirmado: Fiore x Made es 100% canon. Después de la espera, pudimos presenciar como un par de chicas confesaron su amor públicamente mientras el resto disfrutaba de la playa. He aquí las pruebas contudentes totalmente reales sin alteraciones de Photoshop. center|500px center|500px Era tanto el sentimiento de Fiore por Made que tuvimos que llamar a los conserjes porque el piso olía a obo de Nofor orines O.O center|500px AAAyyy el amor es tan bello (uy lesvis ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). Sin embargo todo romance tiene sus...altibajos...ya saben. En este caso Fiore tuvo una peda (u know) y la descubrieron :( y bueno la gente que estuvo en la pachanga en la playa con ella no dejaban de acosarla recordarle esos ricos momentos, lo que decepcionó a Made. Y recuerden parejas, si no la kgaste como pareja, tu relación tóxica no cuenta. center|500px Y finalmente la competencia comenzó! Después de este romance, se dio pasó a lo que todos esperaban. Según los hosts, sería rápido (tan rápido como las noches lokas entre Jota y Nofor). center|500px Algunos vagabundos concursantes fueron vistos haciendo cosas raras, en fin, según palabras de expertos, es difícil de entender este tipo de conductas. center|500px Por un lado, hemos notado que la competencia no provee de un servicio de calidad. 3/5 mal servicio, no hay donde echar el topo. center|500px Además, los malos olores del sitio de la playa no eran agradables para los cocursantes. 1/5 Nofor no se limpió bien la colita. center|500px Y por último, algunos concursantes mostraban conductas acosadoras y depredadoras urgidas a atención. -20/5 no hay hombres mamaos, puro geek. center|500px Después de esta serie de quejas, era momento de entregar los resultados acerca de las fotos obtenidas de los momentos geniales (no, no fueron geniales) que pasaron nuestros concursantes en la playa. Eran taaaan predecibles las posiciones que ya no importaba incluso mucho lo que fuesen a decir. center|500px Algunos no se lo tomaron a bien este tipo de comentarios. center|500px Algunos incluso ya esperaban el resultado de una buena vez. center|500px E incluso algunos (x3) ya hacían chistes acerca del asunto. center|500px Y otros, ehem, bueno, ya estaban para terminar en un TOP 7 de Dross. center|500px Mientras tanto, durante estos minutos de suspenso, aprendimos 2 cosas interesantes: a Fiore le gustan de 9 metros los asuntos .____. (Made debe tener más de eso) y ¿Los Tigres obtendrán el 4to lugar por 4ta vez? Véanlo aquí en Nat Geo! center|500px Además, debemos confesar algo gente, están siendo vigilados constantemente. center|500px center|500px Era tanta la espera por los resultados (Y dijeron que iba a ser un epi "rápido") que algunas personas comenzaron a excitarse perder la paciencia. center|500px center|500px Mientras tanto, alguno que otro concursante se le acababa la plata y estaba requiriendo un poco de ayuda para poder financiarse su marijuana nocturna. center|500px center|500px Finalmente, anunciaron los resultados, no sin antes con un poco de balbuseo llamado "humor". Los chistes de Nofor aunque con referencias son una basura sacada del baño de la casa de Matrixx (y eso que allí encuentras muchos condones!). center|500px Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo: center|500px También pudimos ver que Ponchi mostraba afecto a Taxcy, tenemos capturas inéditas que Romeo se intenta ligar con bachata mimos a Tax. center|500px center|500px Como saben, en el amor, la guerra y este camp todo se vale. Los Dragones perdieron (F+); para disgusto de Potato de ver a Taxcy siendo ligad@ por otra persona, Potato aprovechó esta oportunidad para incitar a la expulsión de Taxcy (ya saben, los celos a veces hacen que hagas cosas). center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px Lamentablemente los planes de ligue de Potato se vieron frustrados al ser descubiertos por Matrixx Sherlock Weas Raras Bolivianas Holmes. Una lástima todo parecía irle perfecto. center|500px Y mientras la pelea DE SIN GENEROS!!! entre la celosa de Potato por Taxcy, bueno, Kari estaba en el confesionario valiendo gaber. center|500px Bueno, era momento de votar, y Taxcy no sabía por quien votar, pero sabio consejo le dieron, lamentablemente las opciones de expulsión deseadas no estaban disponibles por el momento, F. center|500px center|500px Finalmente todos los Dragones votaron y sacaron a Kary. Esto fue un bien para los Dragones pero parece que Spaicy estuvo sad. center|500px center|500px Y bueno, los chistes de las monedas volvieron (JAJAJAJAJA POBRE VATO WN XD SEGURO LE TEMBLABA LA WEA LOKA AJKSJSJSK ._ .XD NO TIENE PLATA JAJAJA LADRÓN QUE NO PUEDE ROBAR XQ NO HAY NADA JAJAJA Q MENSO X ELEGIR ESOS PODERES TREMENDO MENSO Q SOS SPAICY JAJAJAJA CUANTAS MONEDAS TENES?! JAJAJAJAJA AY ME MEO DE LA ESPERA JAJAJA LA FIORE XDXD Y SUS FRASES CELEBRES JAJAJAJA PALOMA NO MATA A PALOMA JAJAJAJA). Amigos el bullying es inaceptable, por favor no lo fomenten. Sobre Spaicy: Jaja, adoro los finales felices. center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px Como buen cierre, nuestros usuarios comenzaron a chismear un poco. Aquí algunos de los chismes interesantes. center|500px center|500px center|500px Y colorín colorado, otro camp acabado. Bueno no podemos retirarnos sin antes mencionar un poco más acerca del puntaje obtenido por parte de nuestros concursantes. Reitero, debido a que Nofor sufre de Geipatitis Several Nivel D+, tuvo que ser internado en el IMSS y bueno sabremos que no regresará con cerebro (aunque nunca tuvo pero tal vez le ponen uno de un cerdo, cochina!). Gracias a esto hablamos con Jota quien nos dio las siguientes explicaciones del puntaje. Primer Lugar: Los Zucaritas por la cohesión de todo el conjunto y los diálogos poco confusos. Todo estaba muy bien y además hubo variedad de estilos y el final se me hizo entrañable. Segundo Lugar: Los Fénixes (por su culpa Alek no quedó el 2do lugar, mal servicio) no ganaron porque lo que más contaba eran los dibujos y bueh pasaron dos y medio y algún diálogo era raro. Aunque no ganaron por poco. Tercer Lugar: Las Tortugas aun con la ventaja me perdí en algún diálogo y el estilo DT era como.. Meh? No llegaban al nivel de los otros dos del todo en ningún aspecto en especial. Casi empatan a los fenixes eso sí (hubieran empatado para que Alek quedara en segundo lugar, pésimo servicio!) Cuarto Lugar: Los Dragones fueron los únicos que hicieron vídeo y los diálogos fueron tan disparatados que me divirtieron. Una pena que eso sea lo que menos puntúa. Al fin! un epi acabado! Parecía interminable, "muy rápido", sentí como mi vida se iba tras todo ese quilimbolo. En fin, ahora tú, mi querido lector. ¿Qué opina de este epi? ¿Qué les pareció este sexto episodio? 5 moneda JJAJAJ Algo gracioso mmm chinos Mal, no vi a Alek en segundo WUUUU Siempre prota nunca inprota Entrevista con nuestra fan: Ponchi Holitas chichuelos, esta ocasión para la revista de SEPTIEMBRE SIN FAP, traemos a Ponchi! quien entrevistamos por ser nuestra fan y poder conocer mejor las opiniones de un concursante de RPG en Phandomia. Esperamos que de perdida les interese leer esto:D / Cofradía Anónima:'Primero que nada ¿Puedes presentarte a la audiencia? '''Ponchi:'ay soy muy malo para esto jajaja *se tapa la cara avergonzado* 'Cofradía Anónima:'Oh! vamos, preséntate!!! El mundo quiere conocerte (realmente no pero supongamos que sí osiosi) '''Ponchi:*se levanta hacia un publico imaginario y hace una reverencia* Buenos días gente de Phandomia, mi nombre es Ponchi y soy Gay profesional. C.A.'''Muy bien Ponchi, y dinos, ya que sos concursantes de RPG, queremos saber, hasta el momento ¿Qué opiniones tienes respecto a la competencia? '''Ponchi:*vuelve a tomar asiento y saca la lengua mientras con una expresión pensativa juega con su cabello* Bueno, en cuanto a competencia, los desafíos han sido bastante entretenidos, sobretodo el de hoy ya que conocimos unos indígenas que estaban mamadísimos en cuanto a six-pack. En cuanto a mi equipo, son bastante agradables todos gracias a Dios, porque con los demás concursantes no he hablado mucho, aparte de que hay algunos que no me agradan *empieza a gritar* SOBRETODO LOS COBARDES QUE NOS ATACARON LA SEMANA PASADA ONDA QUE SE CREEN? C.A.'Muy interesante!!! (rlly not but it's ok) ¿Qué opinas de lo que has conocido de Phandomia? ¿Crees que se pueda salvar este mundo de su final por el Malvado Jota? '''Ponchi:'la verdad no creo que podamos salvarlo sinceramente, todos sabemos que todo el mundo terminará siendo gay, aparte de que todas las semanas se pierde algun concursante como si fueran niños infantes en una jugueteria 'C.A.'Vaya punto de vista, ahora por último ¿Qué opinas de la Cofradía Anónima? '''Ponchi: Ay, mencanta esa revista, no veo la hora de que me llamen para ser rostro en la portada de la edicion de septiembre. People<<<< ¿Qué te parecía entrevistar más a nuestros fans? Un honor uwu Ya estuvieras!!! Si acepto! porfis entrevístame plz Pues, mientras Nofor no salga 'ta bien Aleja tus sucias ofertas! Por 6 moneda hazme tuy@ bb Memes & Momos No olvides votar por tu favorito!!!~ Spaicy y su sueldo.PNG Seis moneda a cinco moneda.PNG Tiempo.PNG Cosas lentas xd.PNG ¿Cuál fue tu meme favorito? Spaicy y su sueldo Seis moneda a cinco moneda Tiempo de competencia Cosas lentas Encuestas ¿Qué te pareció este séptimo cap? HMMM PATAS Arenita playita WUUU Licenciados de leche con fresa El show #1 de la televisión humorística Tan malo que da risa Servicio de velocidad Nivel Internet Explorer ¿Qué te gustaría ver el próximo cap? Las tetas de Kari mmmm El Hamster de Potato Alek en segundo lugar mushas moneda! mmm chinos ES EL COLMO QUE NO HALLE WIFI AQUI ¿Quiénes crees que sean los próximos en perder? La Tribu del Zucaritas Los Testículos del Dragon Bol Los Chupadores del Fénix La OrG1a de la Tortuga ¿Qué opinas de esta edición de Cofradía Anónima? Entrevístame tmb soy tu fan! <3 Quiero hacer popo CINCO MONEDA!!!! Me mié de la espera del blog rápido comenta algo gracioso ¿A qué hora el programa cristiano? |-| C.5= center|524px Noticias Ola me llamo Romeo una vez más aquí su sin género favorite (PELEA DE SIN GÉNEROS!!!!) escribiendo tras recuperar su material de CA (Cofradía Anónima). Este 25 de agosto nuestros concursantes se enfrentaron a un doble epi (que wea quien rayos inventó esto?) donde hubo por lo tanto 2 expulsados (no sabía que los expulsados estaban al 2x1, a la prox. avisen para que Alek quede en segundo XDDD) y bueno, hubo weas raras y demás. Antes de comenzar con la perturbasión, primero veamos lo que Nofor tiene que describirnos acerca de esta masacre ocasión. En estos dos episodios, los aventureros se adentraron más en las profundidades de los Bosques de Phandomia, donde por alguna fhuta razón decidieron pasar una maldita semana acampando y perdiendo el tiempo como WEONES ah (NOTA BY TAX: All meco these vatos yes or not rase?). Se enfrentaron a osos, incendios, hambre, monstruos, hadas y contrapartes malvadas, y al final el peor equipo que defendió su cabaña fueron los Fénix (a los cuales les hicieron una mega violación F) El Huebot se enojó y mandó a alguien por la cabaña para su consolador pero esta se derrumbó por un temblor y cayó sobre la ofrecida Valentina RIP. Al menos sé que estará sana y salva en la enfermería de No-Jota (NOTA BY TAX: Rip cheches de Valentina). Estuvimos a punto de salir del bosque cuando nos encontramos con el castillo de la Reina Hada que por alguna razón se parecía a Doña Mina. O.o Y bueno, hice que dos personas de cada clan se infiltraran y sirvieran como sirvientes mientras secuestaban sus suculentas hadas lolis hmmm, al final los Dragones consiguieron más pero la reina nos descubrió y tuvimos que empujar a Light para escaparnos. RIP black hat. Finalmente llegamos a una bella playa. uwu Vaya, la verdad que nuestros concursantes la pasaron pésimo. Y bueno, como saben, en CA hacemos un recuento mostrando fotos INEDITAS que gracias a nuestro pase VIP (envidiosos!!!) pudimos acceder en vivo y en directo al castillo de la Reina Hada para conseguir material util (no la neta no fue una basura ya es una basura ahora imagínense el reto! no es cierto Nofor o.o sigues tan wapa como siempre de reto quien sea que halle tenido la idea por favor ahoguese en ácido sulfúrico su existencia es innecesaria). Primero, narraremos el primer epi (oh good job captain obvious! Siempre obvio nunca inobvio). Apenas comenzó el camp, la agresión se hizo presente. center|600px Fue tanto este impacto de los concursantes, que las reacciones en cadena marcaron tendencia. center|500px Mientras tanto, los concursantes comenzaron a fraternizar haciendo "la chupasión" a Alek. Según estudios hechos por la OMS, ONU, IMSS, KGB y PNG, estas prácticas ayudan a fortalecer los lazos de amistad entre individuos (comprobado por los 100tikos al +800% 100% real no fake one link 1 mega) center|500px center|500px Por otro lado, se anunciaron los ganadores de la supervivencia semanal en las ksitas de madera de los equipos. Lo único interesante a rescatar es que ALEK QUEDO EN SEGUNDO JAJAJAJAJA XDDDD �������� Saludos Sen XDDD Ola XDDD ._.XD center|500px Mientras tanto, algunos concursantes esperaban más sangre, este es el caso del simpático Roo que esperaba ver una pelea. Te atrapamos pillín! center|500px RIP VILE: ADVERTENCIA ~> LAS SIGUIENTES IMÁGENES SON UN CONTENIDO FUERTE, QUE INCLUYE GORE Y MUERTE. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRESION. center|500px LA BALASIARON LOS FEDERALES. SEIS MONEDA!!!! center|500px Por último la maquinola de Nofor quería su consulador noir de vuelta, y bueno mandaron a Valentina. RIP Valentina. center|500px La prensa (CA) estuvo presente en los hechos, la crítica de las noticias no se pudo silenciar más!!!! center|500px Mientras tanto, Potato volvió a hacer de las suyas. (NO TE CANSAS DE TANTO!?) center|500px Ahora vamos con el segundo epi. Para este reto 2 personas por cada equipo fueron seleccionadas para cumplir con este Battle Boss en el castillo de una loca reina hada, donde tuvieron que hacerse pasar por lolis (monas chinas) para tratar de escapar del castillo. Sin embargo, debido a las prohibiciones chavista (Chave' Vive!) hubo censura a los medios. center|500px Sin embargo gracias a algunos nexos logramos acceder. Ahora sí, mostramos algunos de los acontecimientos en el interior, solo queremos advertir que son realmente imágenes muy PERTURBADORAS. Estaba tan mal la situación que la gente tenía que aprender a hablar. Imagen de un mono aprendiendo a leer, 1945, a color. center|500px Los sirvientes de la Reina Hada efectuaron "la reclamación". center|500px When eres sirviente de la Reina HADA but no puedes ver a las hada.jpg center|500px Mientras tanto, a las afueras del castillo, las cosas no se podían controlar. Revolución Bolchevique 1918, a color. center|500px Finalmente, tras varios ratos en el castillo, los Dragones no dejaron a los demás avanzar, ganando así este segundo epi. La alegría se olía en todo el lugar!!! center|500px Esta alegría fue contagiosa, de hecho podemos ver que a algunos usuarios les gustó el servicio (HMMMMMM FLUTTER). center|500px Era momento de entregar los resultados, solo para saber que, LOS ZUCARITAS GANARON Y PERDIERON A LA VEZ O.O OMG!!!! Ultra mega plot twist!!! Grabado en vivo y en directo desde Televisa. center|500px center|500px center|500px Lamentablemente el hecho de ganar y perder a la vez no tiene sus ventajas, la Reina Hada se dio cuenta de que huyeron y fueron tras los concursantes. Era momento de que los Zucaritas sacrificaran a alguien... center|500px La situación fue horrible, por el bien de la comunidad, Light tomó la decisión más importante de su vida: hacer la "suicidación" por el bien de todos. center|500px Todos huyeron!! corrieron cientos de hectareas a una velocidad incalculable, ni el mismísimo Einstein podría entender la complejidad de la situación, sin embargo ante la ley, hubo asuntitos que no quedaron bien parados (no Fid no hablo de eso). center|500px Mientras tanto, información que cura. center|500px Finalmente los usuarios lograron llegar a otra basurero para estar a salvos, ahora "una playa" (BAMOS A LA PLAYA de aguas negras). La contaminación provocada por Nofor gracias a esta orG14 competencia ha hecho que organizaciones como Greenpeace, WWF y PDF volteen los ojos hacia esta competencia. center|500px Lamentablemente Nofor desaprovechó la oportunidad de oro de ver gente importante de otros wikis en "la playa". Nofor sos un biiiiiiiiiiisexual. center|500px Nofor intentó invitar a la gente importante (VSTF, Central Admins de Wikis, etc.). La respuesta en nombre de la comunidad global fue la siguiente: center|500px Colo y Duncs mención honorífica. center|500px HAKUNA BASURA!! UNA FORMA DE TIRAR...HAKUNA BASURA!!! NADA QUE RECICLAR!! SIN PREOCUPARTE, ES COMO HAY QUE VIVIR!!! MALVIVIR ASI!!! YO AQUI MIE!!! HAKUNA BASURA!! center|500px Y tras todo esto, concluimos una vez este doble episodio, con resultados etzitantes e interesantes. Sin duda uno de los mejores epis jamás vividos. Ahora vamos con la crítica por parte de Nofor. Sobre el primer epi: *'Primer Lugar: los Zucaritas' con 106 puntos. 101 ganados y 5 extra por su ventaja. Habrían sido el segundo lugar pero lograron darse el boost necesario para ser los ganadores. Sus fics estuvieron buenos... Pero el de Nute 10/10 mi favorito sin duda. *'Segundo Lugar: las Tortugas', los originales ganadores si los Tigres no hubieran usado la ventaja. Lo hicieron bien. Fueron los únicos que permitieron a su mejor escritor participar 3 veces. Supongo que por eso llegaron tan lejos. *'Tercer Lugar: los Dragones' quienes hubieran perdido de no haber sido por el bukkake que le hicieron a los Fénix. MVP Taxcy xoxo *'Cuarto Lugar: Los Fénixes' perdieron, ganaron ventaja, se la arrebataron y se desplomaron miserablemente. RIP Ahora, sobre el segundo epi (el de las hadas): *''' Primer Lugar: Los Dragones'. No hay mucho qué decir la verdad. Lo más destacable es que los Dragones ARRASARON CON EL EPISODIO MY GOD. Matrixx no dejaba a nadie agarrar ningún punto y apenas se fueron con su victoria fue que el resto pudo empezar a secuestrar más hadas. Mis respetos. *'Segundo Lugar: Las Tortugas''' dieron muchísima risa. XD Primero porque Pilar fue la única a quien Doña Min– Reina Hada Minase le lanzó un rayo que le aturdió luego de haberle alzado la voz. Mal. Y luego Alek tuvo la oportunidad de darle el segundo lugar (JAJAJAJ SEGUNDO LUGAR JAAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDD JAajskjasjajsaK ��������). las Tortugas mucho antes pero el weon no sabía cómo ir a dejar el hada. Fue un dúo cómico. (? *'Tercer Lugar: Los Fénixes' tbh no presté mucha atención, quizás porque hablaban poco. Duncs y Malvina lo hicieron bien I guess. Eran medianamente rápidos y lograron darle el tercer lugar a su equipo. *'Cuarto Lugar: Los Zucaritas' el chiste se cuenta solo. RIP noir. Estos ha sido todo por mi parte, la verdad que si conseguí mucho material (finalmente algo interesante). ¿Qué opina de este epi? ¿Qué les pareció este cuarto (y quinto) episodio? o.o+ La suisidación de Light F Alek en segundo JAJAJAJA Basura Que buen servicio Manos en el ano!! Memes & Momos Vota por tu favorito!!!!!!! <3 <3 Alek en segundo.PNG Dos y alek.PNG Perder.PNG Caso perturbador de las seis moneda.PNG ¿Cuál fue tu meme favorito? Alek en segundo Dos y Alek Cosas que habitualmente pierden Caso perturbador de las seis moneda Encuestas ¿Qué te pareció este quinto y sexto cap? JAJAJAJA ALEK EN SEGUNDO Manos en el ano!!! BAMOS A LA PLAYA Nofor >:( +o.o Hmmm lolis ¿Qué te gustaría ver el próximo cap? Vile Light Los Tigres ganar PELEA DE SIN GENEROS!!! La suegra de Potato OH MI WIFI ME QUIERO MORIR AAAAAAAAA ¿Quiénes creen que sean los próximos en perder? La Tribu del Zucaritas Los Testículos del Dragon Bol Los Chupadores del Fénix La OrG1a de la Tortuga ¿Qué opinas de esta edición de Cofradía Anónima? OMG moriste y reviviste y sigo siendo tu fan <3 Mi único motivo de aun no hacer la suicidación es este blog Alek en segundo XDDDD Más memes plz!!! Televisa presenta ¿A qué hora el himno nacional? |-| C.4= center|524px Noticias Ho-Hola soy Taxcy y apuesto tu virginidad a que acabas de leer esto. *inserte opening al estilo HolaSoyGerman* El tema de hoy es: El Ciber-Drama. ¿Qué es el ciber-drama? Es cuando una bola de mocosos sin vida social se meten a una competencia donde se pelean por literalmente, una estupidez. Y es que el salseo es bueno para los dientes como Colgate (recomendado por odontólogos) peeeeeero a veces se vuelve más una mezcla rara entre confesionario que en algo cómico. Y es que este 18 de agosto el camp la verdad trató de eso, pero volvamos a temas más importante: según un mensaje de la ONU (PERTURBADOR) ahora el tráfico de Taxcys es ilegal. Así es gentecita, ya no pueden hacer regateos con Taxcy porque la especie al no tener género es incapaz de reproducirse y pues se están acabando (No Spaicy, tampoco puedes robar Taxcys). En esta ocasión nuestros concursantes tuvieron que ir a caminar a un bosque (O SI PORQUE ES SALUDABLE QUE ESTOS MOCOSOS SALGAN A CAMINAR Y DEJEN DE HACER PANZA). Todos saben como son los bosques ¿no? Son lugares con árboles, animales, furros y oG1az al aire libre, pero este bosque era un laberinto (Que clase de Maze Runner es este?). En fin, como hay 4 clanes, y 4 caminos, adivinen, cada quien tomó su camino (Oh mafak** creativity) y bueno, al final salieron del laberinto solo para que EL HUEBOT OLVIDARA SUS MUGRIENTAS BATERIAS, y alguien fuera por ellas. Pero no me hagan caso, mejor leamos lo que nuestro host Nofor tiene que relatarnos más a fondo del cap. En el episodio de hoy los 4 clanes y yo por fin llegamos al Bosque de Phandomia, el cual es un laberinto feo. Por eso decidimos separar a los clanes para que cada uno tomara sus propios caminos y ver quién llegaba al otro lado más fácilmente. Nos encontramos, de hecho, una cabaña misteriosa... Al final perdí mis baterías en el camino así que mandé a alguien del clan más lento por estas, e iba a ir Taxcy, pero Shep decidió que tardaría demasiado así que se ofreció a ir él mismo. Y no sé pasó algo bien loco y por alguna razón ahora Potato y Taxcy cambiaron de clan jaja. No me acordaba que Huebot funciona con energía solar y Shep no volvió QEPD Gente que nos lee, sé lo controversial que fue esto, muchos estuvimos en el este suceso y tras analizarlo mucho, vamos a revelar la verdad: la policía (wiu wiu) descubrió sembradíos demarijuanaaa y bueno, creemos que todo se debe a una alucinación mental a niveles incomparables donde todos recibieron de una dosis de kola loka de Jota y weno las cosas se salieron de control, hubo muchos muertos, Edgar se cayó (porque Edgar se cae), Potato se prendió (y nadie le echó agua) y luego pasaron más cosas raras y al final los Dragones adoptaron a Taxcy y los Tigres a Potato y Shep murió (aunqueyaestabamuertoperotuvieronquehacerleahorasiunfuneraldignodeunreyaaaameopichulina). Después de decir la verdad 100% real no fake, pasamos con nuestras fotografías inéditas tomadas desde nuestros helicópteros de guerra apache. La división por equipos fue bastante adecuada, creativa e ingeniosa. center|400px Las tortugas demostraron seré ultra-mega-hyper irónicamente, ser más rápidas que el resto. Creemos que festejaran con una...ya saben qué, mejor no decir, pero están invitados. center|369px Hola Colo ._.XD center|347px Tras ver a los Tigres perder, era momento de sacrificar a Taxcy. Tal fortuna amansada con el tiempo debía caer en la caridad, pero por lo visto el banco no estuvo dispuesto a pagar la herencia. Las amenazas fueron bastante perturbadoras! center|410px center|387px Dicen que si dices (OH MAE) "Taxcy" 3 veces, Potato aparecerá en tu habitación. Fotos infrarrojas fueron captadas y se sugiere que solo lo hagan otakus vírgenes. center|211px Phandomia está llena de maravillas, eso incluye a sus simpáticos antagonistas. center|400px Lo_que_callamos_los_Dragones.mp3 El odio entre amigos fortalece la amistad. center|280px JAJAJAJAJA ESTA CAPTURA ME ENCANTO: DIFÍCIL DE CREER center|359px Al final la gente celebró a Cofradía Anónima (el nivel de alucinaciones era +8000). center|400px Y ahora, hagamos un recuento de las victorias y perdidas de cada equipo, es decir, las posiciones, en palabras de Nofor, esto fue lo que no pasó. *'Primer Lugar: Las Tortugas' con un total de 7 minutos y 54 segundos. ueron veloces. Y aún con Alek cagándola (Alek existen baños) pasando una imagen que les dio penalización de un minuto, lo hicieron bien. Incluso tuvieron una ventaja de dos minutos por haber tenido 3 corazones (el primer equipo en lograr eso) pero ni lo habrían necesitado. XD *'Segundo Lugar: Los Fénixes' con 13 minutos y 47 segundos. Fueron rápidos aunque no tanto como las Tortugas, y sus objetos para superar obstáculos fueron menos originales así que tuvieron más tiempo. Por cierto: Flutter cómo carajos esquivas monos con cocos en un go-kart? -10 papu dislike 3/5 no hace buenos cambios de aceite. *'Tercer Lugar: Los Dragones' con 19 minutos 20 segundos. En palabras de Jota, sus perdedores. Fueron los que mayor penalización de minutos tuvieron porque todo lo que pasaban era genérico y aburrido. Pero se lograron salvar anyway. (Esto demuestra que existe algo más allá) *'Cuarto Lugar: Los Tigres' con 21 minutos y 19 segundos. Jota llorando de la desesperación porque eran lentísimos jajaja. Al menos no bajaron de miembros, sólo que ahora tienen uno nuevo estante problemático. Esto ha sido aquí en Cofradía Anónima, les mando un abrazo psicológico y espero que puedan responderme esta pregunta aquí en la cajita de comentarios: ¿Darumasas tropeSoS? Eso es todo y no olvides votar Ow6 ¿Qué les pareció este tercer episodio? Taxcy ya vete xfa Seis moneda Te doy 5 camellos por tu Taxcy A ver tus Shep-Sheps Jaja adoro los finales felices Y todos se murieron, fin Opiniones de Malvina sobre el camp Ho-Hola! pedazo de rata de dos patas, sí! te estoy hablando a ti! Como verás tenemos una sección de entrevistas, así que esta vez nos acercamos con una concursante random (porque la elegimos al azar) para que nos diera sus puntos de vista de esta competencia: les presentamos a Malvina, una chica intrépida y llena de maño de este tamaño JAJAJAJAJA XDXDXD ._ ."" volvamos con la entrevista. Malvina: Hola buenas tardes n.n Taxcy: Buenas Malvina! la entrevista es acerca de un jugador de RPG, queremos saber tu crítica, dinos Malvina, que opinas de esta competencia? y qué opinas de Phandomia hasta el momento? Malvina: Es una competencia? Me parece que el punto de todo esto es poder salvar a Phandomia de su inminente destrucción. Parece que Phandomia es hasta el momento muy desértica, ¿A dónde habrá ido toda la gente? Como Monarca,claro que yo misma podría salvar estas tierras rápidamente. Pero prefiero seguir su rollo. Dice orgullosa de si misma Taxcy:¿Qué opinas acerca de los servicios que proveen los Phandomianos? Malvina:'''Es terrible. La última persona que nos ayudó nos hizo hacer toda la limpieza de una posada ... lo cual no me molesta. Pero no había nadie más! Sin mencionar que parece que se la comieron. '''Taxcy:¿Tienes alguna recomendación para poder salvar a Phandomia? Malvina: Si me dejaran usar mi maquinaria para arrancar Phandomia y unirla a mi Sistema Primario todo sería mucho más sencillo! Pero ... supongo que siguiéndoles el hilo ... Lo mejor es trabajar en equipo Peleas como las de hoy son las cosas que nos harán retrasarnos si queremos salvar este lugar. Taxcy:'''Muy bien, ¿Algo mas que agregar Malvina? '''Malvina: Claro. Debemos trabajar todos como equipo. Como líder auto-proclamada de mi vanguardia. Si alguien se atreve a lastimar a un Fénix, tendrán que pasar por mi escudo. Así que sean inteligentes. Ya la leyeron, si alguien se mete con su cucu tendrán un washi washi de su parte. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Malvina nos hará washi wasi a todos? Efectivamente Washi washi No te metas con su cucu Y si le invito una copa? Y si me acerco a su boca? Y le robo un besito a ver si no va conmigo Encuestas ¿Qué te pareció este cuarto cap? Carlos te voy a robar la PC Terrible.oremos Taxcy ya vete xfa x2 Its this a JoJo reference? Seis moneda OPRESION FEMINYZT4 ¿Qué te gustaría ver el próximo cap? Monedas Shep Lance Doña Mina irse a Taxcy WIFI POR FAVOR YA QUIERO MI WIFI AAAAAAA ¿Quiénes creen que sean los próximos en perder? La Tribu del Virgen Los Testículos del Dragon Bol Los Chupadores del Fénix La OrG1a de la Tortuga ¿Qué opinas de esta edición de Cofradía Anónima? Soy tu fan hasta la muerte * ~* WOOOO ESTA MADRE SIGUE VIVA No es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho Malísima, te hubieras ido! Duende tu sabes que laaaaamooooooo ¿A qué horas en Familia con Chabelo? Memes & Momos Te invitamos a mandarnos tus memes para que los posteemos aquí. Seis_moneda.png|Cortesía de Fileh Hijole_no_se_va_apoder.png|Cortesía de Taxcy Spaicy_y_el_dinero.png|Cortesía de Taxcy Nota: No se pongan exigentes acá no es escuela pa' que chillen con los memes. |-| C.3= center|524px Noticias Muy buenas cervezas nos tomamos anoche en la taberna de Doña Mina tengan todos los Phandomianos. Les escribe Taxcy, su personaje favorit@ de Phandomia blaaaaaHHHH. Estamos aquí una vez más en una edición de Cofradía Anónima para traerles sus noticias favoritas. Antes de todo quiero hacer hincapie que en este reto ha muerto nuestra odiable agradable amiga Doña Mina quien atendió con amor a todos sus visitantes. Rest In Pepperoni Doña Mina, Never Forgetti the Spagetti. La aventura se llevaría a cabo este domingo 11 de agosto. Este reto fue una basura cosa muy interesante pues no trató de velocidad, sino de "creatividad" (EL VERDE NO ES UN COLOR CREATIVO AAAAAAAAA). Nuestros concursantes gozaron del servicio de 5 estrellas de la posada de Doña Mina, todo parecía que iría perfecto pero de pronto apareció Nofor y fue cuando todo se derrumbó♫♫...Literalmente porque una babosa aparte de Nofor digo t amo gei no t preocupes gigante no era el dily dily de Lance o Duncs apareció. En efecto, hablamos de un slime. El slime se tragó la taberna de Doña Mina y consigo a nuestra amadísima amiga Doña Mina. Y bueno, el reto fue predecible: matar al slime (primer boss battle). Entonces Huebot dio las instrucciones y el reto comenzó. En palabras del anfitrión, el evento de hoy fue el siguiente: Hoy los aventureros despertaron en la posada de Doña Mina luego de una dura noche con camas duras y arañas. Al salir notaron que File no se encontraba por ningún lado, pero antes de poder buscarla un enorme y viscoso Slime atacó el aburrido pueblo. Por suerte el General Humongo de los Guardias Reales de Phandomia pasaba por ahí y nos proporcionó cajas con objetos para vencerlo. Algunos útiles, otros no tanto, pero todos supieron darle un uso. Al final los Tigres hicieron menos daño al Slime así que tuvieron que usar a Lance para detonar una bomba cerca de este. Afortunadamente Lance quedó vivo, así que lo dejé en una enfermería nada sospechosa donde se curará. ¿Que podría salir mal? Lleno de sorpresas este reto, la verdad que nuestros concursantes tuvieron que enfrentarse a nada más y a nada menos que a un slime. Pero no se diga más, que nuestros fotógrafos sacaron imágenes dignas de recordar, aquí se las dejamos para entender mejor esta situación. Descripción gráfica del reto, proveído por Matrixx center|400px Algunos usuarios amanecieron con muy buenos pensamientos respecto a un nuevo día en Phandomia. center|600px La amistad se fortalece cuando 2 amigas duermen juntas en una misma cama por la noche, en un coche, con Fantoche y con Monche. center|200px La gente se mostró desconcertada al ver un slime gigante. Muchos desconocían a la especie, pero Nofor no quiso responder y optó por describir a los concursantes. center|299px Los concursantes quedaron horrorizados al ver a Doña Mina morir tragada por un slime. Podemos notar la sangre escurriendo en su boca. center|300px Y aquí se presenta más basura... center|300px Vencer a Nofor no era una opción, pero al slime sí. center|300px La Vaca XD parece que regresará este episodio (ya sabemos que morirá al final, verdad colo Duende? Denle click!) center|300px Y bueno, el General Capataz Humongo de la Guardia Real del Rey dio 4 cajas con literalmente basura, referencias de JoJos y Minecraft para que los usuarios se enfrentaran contra el Slime ingeniándoselas (O SEA LES DIERON HASTA UN MUGROSO PALO QUIEN CARAJOS HACE ESO POR AMOR A GLOB!). Hubo de todo! No podemos narrarlo porque sería muy perturbadross para las babosas que leen esto (lo leíste!!!!!! O.9/). Lamentablemente los vírgenes Tigres perdieron y estuvo en la cuerda floja Lance y Taxcy (RIP Cofradía Anónima), pero perdió Lance (la neta si fue una sorpresa inesperada) así que tuvo que explotarle una bomba al slime (porque todo este maldito tiempo Huebot tuvo un arma para acabar con slime), y terminó gravemente herido, por lo tanto tuvo que ir a una enfermería para que fuese sanado. Sabemos que no volverá con eggs así que F. Bueno, ahora sí, momento de decir los resultados, agradecemos de ante mano a Spaicy por ayudarnos como reportero improvisado (le daremos de salario un macaco) y sacarle la info a Nofor a mitad de la madrugada (sabemos que fue etzitante). *'Primer Lugar: Los Fenixes' fueron épicos, se sintió como una verdadera pelea de shonen con JoJo's y Yu-Gi-Oh (se nota que alguien no se ducha). *'Segundo Lugar: Las Tortugas' fueron rápidas irónicamente (ITS THIS A JOJO REFERENCE?!) y lo hicieron cuerdo y con buena estructura. *'Tercer Lugar: Los Dragones' fueron medio eeeeh (Siri busca "eeeeh") porque se rebuscaron muchas cosas (la mina, llevar lava en el cubo, los mocos de Potato wtf) pero al menos fueron medianamente originales. *'Cuarto Lugar: Los Tigres'su método fue aburrido, poco original y Lance la cagó. Y sobre Jota, supimos que no le fue anoche bien con Nofor en ya saben donde y bueno, típico, se pelearon y se dieron de chanclazos (y espadas HMMMMMMM). Y nuestros concursantes dejaron el pueblo tras destruirlo (BRAVO DESTRUYERON UN PUEBLO ENTERO) y así terminó la aventura. ¿Qué les pareció este segundo episodio? ¿Qué les pareció este segundo episodio? La vaca XD Estuvo lleno de mierdas feas babosas y débiles OwO what's this? Super etzitante Esperaba algo mejor Lance te vengaré. Atte. Nute Fotos Inéditas del Cap Bienvenido a nuestra sección de basura fotos inéditas del capítulo. Agradecemos a Misterioso Anónimo (ahora lo conoceremos así) por mandarnos su material de caca. Si quieres enviarnos tu basura material gráfico y quieres que aparezca aquí, contacta al 000 hasta que se te canse el dedo XDDDDD o a Taxcymus#3574 por vía Discord. Normal Mode.png Pratice Mode.png cadena de uwu.png hee hee.png AAAZME UN SANWICHE.png Only Angry Central Admin Reacts.png Situaciones raras ow o.png GG EZ.png Yuri.png Dpura.png Propuesta Indecente Ft. Fid.png ¿Cuál fue tu foto favorita? Normal Mode Pratice Mode cadena de uwu hee hee AAAZME UN SANWICHE Only Angry Central Admin Reacts Situaciones raras ow o GG EZ Yuri Dpura Propuesta Indecente Ft. Fid Huebot ¿Quién es este engimático personaje? thumb|300pxProbablemente si eres un concursantes sepas que el wey de Nofor no entró al portal. Por lo tanto creó una máquina que lo supliera a él en su ausencia. Esta vez tuvimos el gusto de finalmente poder entrevistar a Humpty Dumpty digo Huebot para conocer mejor. Bueno, soy Huebot, fui creado con partes de los robots del episodio de robótica en Next Class, por lo que soy de la más alta tecnología y puedo hacer de todo. Puedo hablar, caminar... Y ya. (?) Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi compartimiento que tengo en el abdomen es bastante curioso, ¿no? Me pregunto si sirve de algo... Ah! y también puedo servir de consolador pero solo para los más valientes. Agradecemos a Huebot por la entrevista (realmente fue algo corta pero estuvo interesante el fun fact final). Ya lo saben, Huebot es más que un robot de Nofor, es un consolador automatizado que puede causarte placeres interdimensionales. ¿Te agrada huebot? Jaja no Also Huebot AAAAZME UN SANWICHE Sí, está lleno de amor <3 y obo AAAAA MEO PICHULINA Encuestas ¿Qué te pareció este tercer cap? Jaja adoro los finales felices hee hee AAAAZME UN SANWICHE Relax bro No me dieron tu cosita ay ay RIP Doña Mina Yabba Dabba Duu! ¿Qué te gustaría ver el próximo cap? La Vaca XD Boss Battle Doña Mina :c Lance UN SANWICHE Made x Fiore OFICIAL POR FAVOR QUIERO WIFI AAAA ¿Quiénes creen que sean los próximos en perder? La Tribu del Virgen Los Testículos del Dragon Bol Los Chupadores del Fénix La OrG1a de la Tortuga ¿Qué opinas de esta edición de Cofradía Anónima? Sigo siendo tu fan!!!! x3 Con mucho dulshoooooor <3 ¿A qué mi sanwiche? Yo había ponido mi comentario aki Ola me llamo Romeo ¿A qué hora alienígenas ancestrales? |-| C.2= center|524px Noticias Muy buenas sociedad de Phandomia, espero que se encuentren bien una vez más aquí leyendo cómodamente otra edición más de Cofradía Anónima. Este domingo 04 de agosto comenzamos otro glorioso día más en Phandomia, y consigo, huebot como el anfitrión de este primer reto. Debo aclarar que este primer "reto" fue más un "servicio de limpieza express", y ya verán por qué. Nuestros concursantes necesitan un lugar para reposar, Phandomia es un lugar demasiado feo como para no tener un espacio para descansar. Con ayuda de Huebot, encontraron un lindo lugar para hospedarse, lo que parece ser una posada con fachada de taberna (pa' ponerse bien gluglu). Seguramente si no fuera porque nuestros retras-...concursantes juzgaron horriblemente la pocilga mugrienta apta para chanchos posada de Doña Mina tal vez hubieran obtenido gratis una noche de hospedaje; pero noooooooo tuvieron que decir que ese basurero estaba más feoque el dily dily de Nofor. En fin, como sabemos, al kgarla nuestros concursantes estos tuvieron que someterse a las peticiones de Doña Mina para poder obtener una cama (si, se pelearon por una cama) donde descansar. Había 32 camas, y 32 viajeros, suficientes camas para todos ¿no? pues aunque no lo crean solo 31 viajeros tendrían una cama, porque resulta que Huebot requiere de una cama (un pedazo de carcacha metálica necesita una cama wt* tremenda madre q inventaron solo pa' que el reto tuviera una madafak*n logic). Sin embargo, antes de comenzar con nuestra etzitante narración, vamos a ver, en palabras de Nofor, cómo estuvo esta competencia. Tomando lugar luego de llegar a Phandomia, debimos buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche, así que llegamos a un pueblito aburrido donde entramos a una posada muy sucia y descuidada. La dueña de esta nos ofreció darnos habitaciones para dormir a cambio de hacerle unos trabajitos... No sexuales. Matar ratas, ir a comprar alcohol y celebrar con leyendas. Luego de eso, una persona debió quedar fuera y dormir con el hombre raro llamado No-Jota. File fue la elegida de su clan luego de que este lo hiciera peor en las tareas, y esta se fue a dormir. Nos aseguraremos de pasar por ella en la mañana. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Interesante, interesante, cabe destacar que tenemos nuestro material visual captado por nuestras cámaras a lo largo de Phandomia que nos permite conocer más a fondo lo sucedido. Ahora, mostraremos fotos PERTURBADORAS de lo sucedido en este episodio. Tomad vuestras sapos de chocolate que los dejaremos con la boca abierta (hmmmmm patas). Debido a la situación, Doña Mina pidió favores para poder ofrecer una cama a cada viajero. center|600px Aprovechando la taberna, algunos viajeros no tardaron en comenzar a ligar. center|300px Sin lugar a duda, la primer tarea fue bastante amigable para la sana convivencia e higiene de nuestros concursantes. Los jugadores se vieron obligados a tener que mencionar nombres de personajes inspirados en ratas y ratones de la cultura popular. center|400px Tras terminar la tarea, los concursantes y Huebot se presentaron con Doña Mina, pero esta no respondía O.o center|400px Tras matar unas cuantas ratas y unos ratones, los barriles estaban vacíos, por lo tanto Doña Mina pidió que le llevaran cerveza. Para esto tuvieron los concursantes que buscar diferentes tipos de alcoholes. center|400px Algunos viajeros comentaron que tuvieron una experiencia placentera y de 5 estrellas. center|400px Para finalizar, era momento de contar algunas historias para pasar el rato agradablemente. Doña Mina fue atenta y pidió ahora los concursantes contaran algunas historias. Para eso ellos tuvieron que mencionar varios cuentos de hadas populares, por citar el cuento favorito, Paco el Chato. center|400px El reto finalizó de dicha manera, pero según la crítica, hubo cierta disconformidad. center|500px Y tras finalizar este reto, pudieron descansar finalmente. center|500px Aunque cabe destacar, que a pesar de que el servicio sea bueno, hay ciertas cosas a considerar (especialmente porque sabemos que Nofor le gusta producir mucho de eso). center|400px Y finalmente, momento de los resultados. Fue una competencia bastante fuerte, y estos son los datos mostrados de las 3 rondas. *'Primer Lugar: Los Testigos del Dragón' con un total de 124 puntos pudieron salir adelante (o tal vez usaron sus esferas del dragón para hacer sus cositas ay ay) *'Segundo lugar: La Tribu del Tigre' en una posición casi alta, con 97 puntos dieron batalla a los otros 2 equipos por debajo de los testículos de los dragones. *'Tercer lugar: Los Guardianes del Fenix' con unos considerables 94 puntos lograron sobrevivir a lo que sería que uno de sus concursantes tuviera que dormir con el No-Jota (Hmmmm vaya conque al No-J le gustan las patas, eh?). Según testigos, confirman que Nofor quería ver triunfar a este equipo (Híjole, yo creo que eso no se va a poder). *'Cuarto lugar: La Orden la Tortuga' y lamentablemente las tortugas con unos 86 puntos quedaron en último lugar, siendo obligadas a votar entre estas para que uno de sus miembros tuviera una noche sin cama. Y por eso gente no usen popotes. Con esto nuestros viajeros se fueron a dormir, aunque se acabaron todo el alcohol (tremendos borrachos son unos grosos). En fin, concluimos una noticia más con este cierre tan inesperado. ¿Qué les pareció este primer episodio? ¿Qué les pareció este primer episodio? Etzitante Esperaba algo mejor Riiiiiiquísimo! Osi osi Mencabrona Tremendo pecho frío crack Fotos Inéditas del Cap Oh, Hola, no te había notado (literalmente porque esto es solo un mensaje escrito por lo tanto no me daré cuenta si leíste esto pero sos un groso), me da gusto tener aquí una vez más con todes nosotres. En esta ocasión un misterioso anónimo nos ha mandado algunas fotos inéditas del capítulo, es por eso que queremos presentárselas a nuestra audiencia, para que opinen al respecto. Esperemos que las disfruten (y les haga sangrar los ojos). Club_de_tigres.png Ship_1.png Machismos.png F_por_Fileh.png Also_light.png Shep_x_matrixx.png Dame_tu_cosita_ayay.png ¿Cuál fue tu foto favorita? Club de Tigres Ship 1 Machismos F por Fileh Also Light Shep x Matrixx Dame tu cosita ay ay Selfies Finalmente llegamos a lo que nadie pidió todos querían ver. Nuestros fotógrafos profesionales han logrado capturar algunas fotos personales de cada uno de nuestros concursantes. Después de una minuciosa selección hemos creado el apartado el cual muchos gustan de ver, porque como saben, esta dinámica viene de nuestra saga "Madrugadores Anónimos". Con ustedes: Selfies versión RPG. center|400px center|400px ¿Qué te han parecido las selfies? Etzitantes Hmmmm rico P1nCh3z 0t4k0s Nada mal IGN 100/1 SooS La Taberna de Doña Mina: Tu posada ideal como viajero Hey! Buenas a todos los viajeros que leen esta edición. Debido al flujo turístico en Phandomia, Cofradía Anónima se ha tomado la molestia de preparar una entrevista exclusiva con un personaje del que podemos confiar ¿Cansado de un largo viaje? ¿Necesitas reposar? No te preocupes, que en la taberna - posada de Doña Mina puedes encontrar ese confort. Bueno pues, nada relevante, soy una mujer que estaba siendo consumida por una maldición en el pueblo, maldición que volvía a la gente aburrida, sin emociones y sin diversión. Siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a los viajeros que se acerquen siempre y cuando ellos tengan la misma intención de apoyarme. Este bar fue dedicado a darle felicidad al pueblo y conllevo la responsabilidad de mantenerlo al tanto para que la alegría del lugar no acabe nunca. ;D - Esto fue dicho en palabras de la misma Doña Mina. thumb|Las entradas a las habitaciones son de lo más limpias posibles, promoviendo una seguridad única en su tipo y eco-friendly. Según nos ha comentado Doña Mina, el servicio que ella ofrece es únicamente el mantenimiento de la taberna. El lugar en si tiene un hechizo que hace que se vaya desgastando todo, por lo que, la única forma de actualizarla es dándole el trabajo que requiere. Desde barriendo el piso, hasta limpiar la zona de roedores/insectos. A cambio de ello, a los viajeros se les ofrece un lugar estable donde puedan pasar la noche. Si el asunto llegase a pasar por la noche, el inquilino podría ayudar en la madrugada. No se ha reportado gente que se niegue a ayudar, aún no pierde el toque Doña Mina ;D Además, sabemos que muchos viajeros están sedientos, por lo tanto Doña Mina ofrece un selecto y basto listado de bebidas únicas en toda Phandomia. Entre la zona de alcohol, se encuentran bebidas como el tequila, el whisky, el coñac, el vodka, el ron, la ginebra, el anisado y vino para la gente que esté experimentando el tema del alcohol recién. left|140px Sobre las habitaciones, están hechas para que el inquilino pueda pasar una o un par de noches, no están adaptas para que alguien quede a vivirse, prueba de ello es que con el tiempo se han estado desgastado y son incómodas en cierto modo. Gente de diferente peso y tamaño han pisado estas habitaciones, por lo que, no siempre se puede complacer a la persona con un lugar "cómodo". La habitación cuenta con una cama, un mueble donde apoyar cosas, una vela para alumbrar, fósforos y un baúl donde guardar cosas. Agradecemos a Doña Mina por concedernos la entrevista. Si están interesados en la ubicación de dicho espacio, el pueblo se encuentra bajo las montañas, junto al bosque. Un lugar algo escondido pero bien visto por los viajeros más nobles. Hemos además aprovechado que varios de nuestros concursantes de han quedado en este sitio, y hemos reunido la crítica de ta servicio. La verdad la crítica es excelente, por lo tanto es un lugar recomendable, si no nos crees, entonces mira estos simpáticos comentarios para que cheques que lo que decimos ES LA MERA VERgaDAD. center|400px center|400px center|600px center|600px ¿Te hospedarías en la taberna - posada de Doña Mina? Nel prro Probablemente Obv paps Zzzz Hmm Encuestas ¿Qué te pareció este segundo cap? Good! Terrible.oremos No lo sé Rick Y soy rebelde! Esperaba algo mejor F ileh Añoña ¿Qué te gustaría ver el próximo cap? Nofor produciendo leshe 7u7r No-Jota haciendo un top 7 Descuentos en la tiendita Las t3tas de Nute A la OrG1a de las Tortugas ganar Wifi disponible en Phandomia ¿Quiénes creen que sean los próximos en perder? La Tribu del Virgen Los Testículos del Dragon Bol Los Chupadores del Fénix La OrG1a de la Tortuga ¿Qué opinas de esta edición de Cofradía Anónima? Sigo siendo tu fan!!!!! Osi osi Mejor que la anterior Etzitante ¿A qué hora el clima? Terrible.oremos ._.XD |-| C.1= center|514px Noticias Probablemente lo más importante que todos vosotros esperais, las novedades de este evento. Bueno este presente domingo 28 de julio se llevó a cabo la inauguración del evento llamado RPG en el Instituto Wiki South College. No voy a comentar mucho, pues honestamente fue más una berbena pública al nivel del conalep, pero seguro quieren saber, por lo tanto os voy a comentar más a respecto. Nuestros jugadores llegaron solo para encontrarse con un Diabulus sediento de insertar su leche en cualquier agujero que encontrara (Fun Fact: según informes PRIVADITOS, Jota y Diabulus no tuvieron su dúo feliz en la kmita antes de asistir al evento, esto explica por qué la actitud de Nofor). Sin embargo, no podía notarse esta sed de cheches necesidades perturbadross fisiológicas, por lo tanto lo encubrió mediante un divertido reto family-friendly. ¡Una persecución! (Oh sí, adoro que me persigan en una escuela abandonada). Se dio la opción de entrar a un portal que conducía a Phandomia de 2 formas: la forma buena y segura, o la forma mala y *Voz de Vince* Etzcitante. En fin, solo unos cuantos no se atrevieron a ser parte de la persecusión (Marsh, Colo, Taxcy..) y los demás por el bien de sus anos, prosiguieron. En palabras de Nofor, esto fue lo que ocurrió: Hoy, llegamos todos al instituto wiki south college, donde sucedió la temporada pasada. Ahí les expliqué el malvado plan de Jota, y los forcé a huir por sus vidas mientras los perseguía con mi Consolabot. Al final logré atrapar a todos, los eché al portal al otro mundo de Phandomia, donde los dividí en clanes. En fin, para no hacer tantas explicaciones, el fotógrafo oficial tomó algunas fotos de múltiples escenas, he aquí mi estimada audiencia, algunas fotos INEDITAS de lo sucedido. Los jugadores tuvieron que decir una letra para anotarse a un equipo, aquí Nofor anuncia a los grupos. center|400px La dinámica de persecución fue muy inclusiva, pues aceptaba tanto anos chicos como anos grandes (e incluso planos!!!). Aquí vemos a Nofor explicando la dinámica, muy comprensible, libre de dudas. center|400px La violencia entre amigos es una forma de fortalecer la amistad, Nofor nos los demuestra en su reto. center|400px Algunas propuestas de escondite fueron bastante ingeniosas, Nofor se vio confundido ante tal situación que tuvo que fortalecer su producción de leche ante tal situación. center|400px center|400px Algunos científicos analizaron la situación y se tomaron la molestia para aconsejar a nuestros jugadores para futuros escondites. center|400px Algunos jugadores iban más allá de las cualidades del promedio de los concursantes. center|356px Ciertas locaciones de la escuela fueron bastante interesantes, consideramos que un cementerio es adecuado para todos los que mueren dentro del semestre. center|400px Finalmente, tras varias folladas gratuitas después, quedan los 2 finalistas: Spaicy y Duncs. Sin embargo los dotes furrys de Spaicy no dieron suficiente, quedando Duncs como el ganador, sin embargo Spaicy confirma que al ser buena gente se ha dejado vencer. Después de esto, Nofor los aventó directo al portal, donde tuvieron el cierre oficial del evento y todos se retiraron a descansar, no sin antes anunciar a los nuevos equipos (que veremos más adelante). ¿Y que te pareció este primer encuentro? ¿Crees que nuestros concursantes logren sobrevivir? ¡Cuéntanos en los comentarios! Los Clanes ¿Quienes son? Lo que todos esperais, saber los clanes que nos ayudaran a proteger a Phandomia de la inminente homosepsualisación de nuestro jermoso reino. Weno no se preocupen, que he aquí el listado de equipos y sus respectivos integrantes. Clan I: Feroces, astutos y un poco putos TRIBU DEL TIGRE thumb|140px # Charizard - (Necrofiliamancer) # Light - (Saboteaur la chupa) # Luiggi - (Estrategist) # Lance - (Wizard of Oz) # Taxcy - (Merchant) # Kari - (Monkey) # Manuela - (Fairy Tail) # Nute - (Ninja) Clan II: Legendarios, majestuosos y largos como una verga Los Testigos del Dragón thumb|140px # Matrixx - (GHunter) # Cif - (Priest0) # Potato - (Vampire) # Shep - (Paladin) # Infernal - (Tamaler) # Kari - (Lawyer) # Roo - (Druid) # Colorado - (Engineer) Clan III: Calientes, excitantes y muy ricos LOS GUARDIANES DEL FÉNIX. thumb|140px # Duncs - (Undeadrtale) # Vile - Sepa # Malvina - (Knight) # Flutter - (Shamoan) # Ponchi - (Time Plot Twister) # Popu - (Gambler) # Asha - Sepa x2 # Shido - (Barda) Clan IV: Los lentos débiles de mierda La Orden de la Tortuga thumb|140px # Feed - (It's a Trapper) # Alek- (Lycanthrope fUrr0s) # Spaicy - (Furry Thief) # Rub - (Rescuer) # File - (Assassin Creed) # Made - (Barbas Barbarian) # Fiore - (Illusionist) # Pilar- (Intellectual Nerd) ¿Cuál es su equipo favorito? Tribu del Virgen Los Testículos del Dragón Bol Chupadores del Fenix La OrG1a de la Tortuga ¿Cuál es su equipo menos favorito? Tribu del Virgen Los Testículos del Dragón Bol Chupadores del Fenix La OrG1a de la Tortuga ¿Que equipo quieren ver morir primero? Tribu del Virgen Los Testículos del Dragón Bol Chupadores del Fenix La OrG1a de la Tortuga Viajes Disponibles a Phandomia Hoy hemos hablado con Nofor, nuestro conductor del evento para que nos explique un poco más de la mágica y homosepsual tierra lejana de PHANDOMIA, puesto que muchos usuarios a lo largo y ancho de Fandom estarán interesados en conocer y visitar este simpático lugar. Vamos entonces con este TOUR GUIADO POR PHANDOMIA. center|400px Phandomia es un mundo que no es como ningún otro. Hay muchos ecosistemas que no deberían coexistir tan cerca pero igual lo hacen. Es mágico, maravillo, todos son homosepuales. Lamentablemente el malvado Jota lo está amenazando con el artefacto del poder. En Phandomia podrán encontrar lugares como extensas llanuras, que es donde nos encontramos ahora mismo, frondosos bosques, lindísimas playas y calurosos desiertos. También hay una enorme montaña nevada e incluso una ciudad capital. Todo muy variado. Además, el malvado Jota... Nofor era su compañero. Confió en él, esperaban lograr grandes cosas con la fuente de poder, pero él se la quedó toda para él. u.u Nofor teme mucho por lo que pueda hacer Jota, por eso reclutó a todos los valientes guerreros de la competencia, para salvar el mundo, tristemente Nofor no podrá entrar, pero su robot en forma de huevo los acompañará. Tras este hermoso tour guiado, esperamos que más gente venga a visitar este mágico lugar y pueda disfrutar de este antes de que terminé vuelto un caos. ¿Te interesa visitar Phandomia? Obv paps Tal vez Si hay patas sí Nel prro Quejejo Encuestas ¿Crees que los guerreros valientes puedan vencer al malvado Jotoa? Pues tal vez sí Nel prro Van a morir en el intento Homosepsualez todes ¿Qué te gustaría ver en esta edición de Total Drama? Las t3t4s de Nute Alek en segundo Una vaca XD Chari muriendo El mar de Matrixx Nofor siendo homosepsualisado Spaicy siendo furro ¿Qué NO te gustaría ver en esta edición de Total Drama? Chari vivo Nofor sin lechita u-u Ausencia de perreo Un soundtrack de BTS Mamarre mamarre mamarre Popotes q matan Tortugas Malas referencias a Jarri popoter ¿Qué opinas de este primer cap.? Malisima, mátate Terrible.oremos Pff, basura Jaja, adoro los finales felices ._. XD ¿Qué opinas de esta primera edición de la Cofradía Anónima? Soy su fan! Pff, basura Terrible.oremos Mejor que las t3t4s de Nute Etzitante ._. XD |-| Categoría:Entradas